


Christmas Day

by Junxinglover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Neglect, Christmas Miracles, Elf Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Elf Kim Jongin | Kai, Kid Byun Baekhyun, M/M, ex to lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junxinglover/pseuds/Junxinglover
Summary: Para o Elfo Supervisor Kim jongin, aquele ano havia sido difícil, mas nada se comparava em encontrar Kyungsoo, um Ajudante de Papai Noel e seu ex-melhor amigo, indo entregar o presente de Natal de Baekhyun, a criança da qual ele havia relatado não merecer um presente dias atrás.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> A fic foi postada originalmente paraa o EXOlyrics. Porém como não queria deixar o Kaisoo Day em branco, resolvi postar por aqui hoje.
> 
> Espero que gostem, foi desafiador escrever depois de um longo período sem conseguir terminar nada que começasse!
> 
> Meu obrigada especial para Geo, por ter betado super rápido, mesmo depois de eu já ter postado a fic <3

> _Assim como o dia de Natal_
> 
> _Eu fico animado como uma criança nesses dias_

Jongin não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Sim ele estava acostumado a magias improváveis e inusitadas, mas nunca tinha visto uma vez se quer um Elfo, um Ajudante do Papai Noel para ser mais específico, burlar o relatório de um Supervisor.

Bastou olhar com atenção para notar que conhecia aqueles cabelos pretos e olhos grandes muito bem. Claro que se alguém fosse ignorar uma ordem teria que ser _aquela pessoa_. Jongin franziu o cenho, a irritação trazendo rigidez a cada músculo do seu corpo.

Imaginou que trabalhando como um supervisor — o trabalho consistia em todos os anos ficar responsável pelas crianças de uma determinada família e ver se eles realmente eram merecedores de um milagre de Natal, ou carrinho e bonecas, o que tivessem pedido —, não teria que lidar com Ajudantes de Papai Noel. Achava que agora só teria que aturá-los durante as breves férias que tirava do Natal ao dia de Reis.

No entanto algo havia dado errado e ele estava encarando a face desagradável de Do Kyungsoo, o elfo que fez todo o período na escola Natalina um completo caos. Tudo tinha começado no vigésimo dia de dezembro — não o problema com Kyungsoo, aquilo vinha de muito antes. 

Porém naquele fatídico dia a criança que Jongin estava responsável — Byun Baekhyun, um menino que gostava de mostrar as duas janelinha que a queda dos dentes deixaram por meio de um sorriso — , havia conseguido um feito que o supervisor só tinha presenciado mais uma vez: zerar todas as estrelas de bom comportamento.

Crianças eram travessas, e Jongin sabia bem disso. Quebravam coisas acidentalmente, enfiavam a mão na privada, brigavam com irmãos mais velhos ou fugiam do banho. Porém Baekhyun era alguém além das expectativas. Havia uma maldade inata em alguns comportamentos do garoto, ainda assim nunca tinha sido algo realmente digno de nota, até aquela madrugada.

Horas antes o garotinho havia dado um show na mesa de jantar, jogando o talher com força no prato e fazendo uma completa lambança na mesa e no chão, para a satisfação do cachorro da família. Os pais apenas assistiram enfadonhos o filho de seis anos sair do ambiente batendo os pés. O clima na mesa de jantar pesou e sobrou para a mãe a culpa do comportamento explosivo do menor.

Como se isso tudo não bastasse, assim que toda casa estava dormindo o menininho levantou da cama e entrou de fininho no escritório do pai para pegar a carteira com todos os cartões e a chave do carro importado dele para enterrar no jardim.

Poderia ser tudo uma pequena travessura infantil, se o pai não tivesse uma viagem importante para fazer no dia seguinte e a culpa não sobrasse para a babá, que tinha três filhos pequenos para criar completamente sozinha.

Jongin esperava que o menino assumisse a culpa quando percebesse o que tinha acontecido, mas Baekhyun continuou calado, sentado no banco alto da ilha da cozinha, comendo os biscoitos amanteigados que a babá tinha feito. Era possível ver o sorriso querendo escapar por seus lábios.

O elfo assistiu a cena lívido, querendo ter o poder de se materializar na frente de adultos e contar toda a verdade, os ombros caídos e o desespero da funcionária partiu seu coração. Jongin não podia melhorar a situação dela, além de pedir que o supervisor dos filhos dela fosse gentil, afinal elfos não podiam presentear adultos. Mas isso não impedia de relatar tudo o que fosse necessário para que o mais novo dos Byun não recebesse o desejo daquele ano. Não era vingança, e sim justiça!

E Jongin havia se dedicado, mesmo sabendo que acabaria trabalhando por um dia a mais, já que deveria observar a criança até o final do prazo. Era por isso que não entendia o que o Do fazia dentro da casa dos Byun na madrugada de Natal. A carta de Baekhyun deveria ter sido incinerada e Baekbeom, o irmão mais velho da criança, era grande demais para ter um pedido atendido.

O que fazia restar uma única alternativa. Kyungsoo queria sabotá-lo e por isso havia dado um jeito de interceptar seu relatório, para que Jongin acabasse seus dias como um elfo incinerador. Os habitantes do Pólo Norte tinham algumas opções de carreira a seguir. A maioria optava por ser um Ajudante de Papai Noel, era onde todo o glamour ficava. Ajudantes podiam trabalhar desde a confecção dos presentes até na realização de pedidos mágicos. Apenas elfos com controle de magia exímios poderiam realizar essa tarefa, era naquela área que Kyungsoo estava alocado.

Haviam outras duas posições a se trabalhar: Supervisor e Incinerador. Supervisores garantem que as regras criadas pelo Papai Noel sejam cumpridas. Jongin ama o que faz. É o único trabalho onde os elfos podem conhecer mais do resto do mundo. A maioria dos supervisores gostariam de ser Ajudantes e gostavam daquela coisa de ficar cantando o dia inteiro e falar rimando. Jongin achava meio vergonhoso e nunca se imaginou fazendo nada perto daquilo, não era fácil ser supervisor, mas o trabalho só exigia um alto nível de observação e habilidade de teletransporte. E até um elfo bebê conseguia desaparecer num canto e aparecer em outro.

Ser Incinerador por outro lado era um trabalho que ninguém gostaria de ter, mesmo que eles só trabalhassem nas caldeiras em novembro e dezembro, as roupas ficavam eternamente com o cheiro de fuligem, era praticamente impossível escapar das cartas que gritavam seus desejos de Natal enquanto queimavam no magma puro. Apenas elfos que fizeram algo muito ruim trabalhavam lá.

Diferente de Kyungsoo, o supervisor nunca foi muito bom em magia, e mesmo que em um passado distante o Ajudante, o treinasse depois das aulas. Trabalhar com os presentes nunca foi apelativo para Jongin. E quando ele tomou sua decisão é claro que o Do se sentiu traído, Kyungsoo estava sempre falando por todos os lados sobre como seria divertido quando começassem a trabalhar juntos. Mas Jongin não achava que o rancor fosse tão grande para que o Ajudante arriscasse sua posição apenas para destruir a vida dele. Aparentemente era exatamente aquele o caso.

— Do. — Jongin cumprimentou secamente, os olhos gélidos encarando o jeito abobado que o Ajudante de Papai Noel estava vestido.

— Fazendo hora extra? — Kyungsoo perguntou com uma sutil indiferença, ele só falava assim com Jongin.

— Eu que te pergunto. — Jongin deu um passo para frente, tentando parecer maior, não que precisasse de esforço. Kyungsoo era pequeno como qualquer outro Ajudante de Papai Noel, diziam que quanto menor era, melhor a magia se canalizava.

— Estou exatamente onde deveria estar. — Kyungsoo materializou um pergaminho lendo rapidamente o conteúdo — Você pode ir embora.

— O que está dizendo? Essa criança não deveria estar na lista do Papai Noel!

— Bom, mas está!

— Você é o culpado por isso! — Jongin apontou o dedo bem na cara de Kyungsoo que o afastou com um tapa.

— O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Kim.

— Nenhum ajudante deveria estar aqui, muito menos você, vá embora! — Jongin puxou Kyungsoo em direção a porta, mesmo que não fosse por ela que o menor havia entrado.

— Tenho um trabalho a fazer, não tenho tempo para brincar com você! — Kyungsoo se teletransportou para perto da imponente árvore de natal que ficava na sala de estar.

Os dois continuaram a discutir, sem chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Em meio às acusações e teletransportes, nenhum deles notou o garotinho sonolento que apareceu no pé da escada, que arregalou os olhos ao notar os seres estranhos que apareciam e desapareciam pelo ambiente.

Baekhyun saiu correndo a toda, querendo se aproximar dos seres mágicos. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma excitação infantil, mas toda vez que chegava em um canto eles estavam no outro.

— Vocês são muito rápidos — o garotinho resmungou ofegante, fazendo com que os elfos brigões travassem no meio da discussão, surpresos por não terem percebido que não estavam invisíveis ao olho humano.

— Olá, pequenino — Kyungsoo falou se agachando em frente a criança com um sorriso amigável. Baekhyun sorriu maravilhado pelo pirulito que o elfo materializou para entregar pra criança.

— Mamãe disse que não posso comer doces de noite — Baekhyun disse, os olhinhos, no entanto, olhavam tentadoramente para o pirulito sabor morango.

— Bom garoto, nada de doces! — Jongin concordou, fazendo o pirulito desaparecer como se nunca houvesse existido.

Kyungsoo lançou um olhar seco na direção do Supervisor, antes de voltar a conversar alegremente com a criança. Os dois, humano e elfo, foram para o quarto, como se fossem melhores amigos deixando um Jongin transtornado para trás.

— Pronto, o pequeno voltou a dormir — Kyungsoo falou minutos depois quando reapareceu na frente de Jongin. — Nem precisei usar magia dessa vez!

Apesar de se recusar a dormir, Kyungsoo com algumas historinhas e canções de ninar dobraram a convicção de Baekhyun que adormeceu sem nem sentir. O elfo amava quando podia interagir com crianças, e amava ainda mais quando via a felicidade que estampava no rosto dos pequenos sempre que realizava os desejos mais profundos deles.

A carranca que Jongin parecia ter morada permanente em seu rosto, tirou Kyungsoo de seus devaneios natalinos. O supervisor parecia impaciente batendo os pés no porcelanato. Com um aceno de cabeça em direção ao balanço no quintal do lado de fora, Kyungsoo desapareceu. Não conseguia se acostumar com o excesso de calor que existia nas casas humanas, gostava do vento gelado que batia em seu rosto até mesmo nos dias mais amenos no Polo Norte.

Jongin surgiu num piscar de olhos, encarando Kyungsoo com um humor ainda pior, ele odiava o frio, muito acostumado a ficar ao redor do calor que os humanos pareciam tanto se apegar.

— O Papai Noel nunca erra, se ele me colocou aqui, havia um motivo — Kyungsoo começou, sabia que nunca faria seu trabalho em paz se não entrasse num acordo com Jongin, ou pior arranjasse uma carta escrita a mão pelo próprio Noel.

— Não me deram baixa, não posso ir embora — Jongin admitiu com certa desconfiança.

— Bom, você pode me deixar fazer o meu trabalho e assim nós dois voltamos pra casa mais cedo! — Kyungsoo respondeu com petulância.

— Crianças com relatórios negativos não recebem presentes — Jongin recitou como um dos seus professores da escola Natalina — O que ensinam pros ajudantes, que não podem lembrar de regras simples.

Kyungsoo ignorou a alfinetada de Jongin preferindo restaurar magicamente os pequenos bonecos de neve que estavam meio derretidos no jardim. O Supervisor limpou a garganta chamando a atenção do Ajudante que ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

— E se tiver um relatório positivo? — Kyungsoo perguntou com uma ideia surgindo em sua cabeça.

— Eu recebo uma baixa e você pode saltitar por aí livremente.

— Então o que preciso para que aconteça? — Kyungsoo começava a ter um fundo de esperança e os olhos grandes brilhavam de um jeito que faziam Jongin viajar naquela galáxia.

— Um milagre — Jongin declarou, sabendo que Baekhyun não era nada do que o inocente Ajudante de Papai Noel esperava.

☃

Durante a madrugada, Kyungsoo traçou um plano. Ele tinha apenas 24 horas para que Baekhyun fizesse uma boa ação grandiosa e Jongin obviamente não estava lhe dando nenhuma dica, apenas torcendo para que ele desistisse. Nunca poderia desistir de uma criança. E alguma coisa dentro de si, o dizia que Baekhyun precisava apenas de abraços quentinhos.

Assim que o sol nasceu, o garotinho estava acordado, e descia as escadas na velocidade da luz. Diferente da maioria das crianças que tinham uma árvore repleta de presentes, Baekhyun nem mesmo se importou de vasculhar os inúmeros presentes que tinham seu nome. Ao invés disso, ele entrou no quarto dos pais, apenas para notar que a mãe dormia sozinha. O escritório também estava vazio, Kyungsoo pode notar que por uns segundos a animação dele havia se esvaído.

Claro, Baekhyun era uma criança, e sua melancolia não durou muito, e logo ele saiu da brinquedoteca com um baldinho e uma pá e indo para o quintal, com somente o pijama e as botas vermelhas do Mickey.

O vento gelado fazia o gorro vermelho de Jongin balançar e seus olhos eram atraídos para a lareira eletrônica visível pela grande janela. Um suspiro saiu por entre seus lábios fazendo uma onda de fumaça se perder no ar, o lembrando mais uma vez que estava preso do lado de fora observando a criança de seis anos, que tinha as bochechas vermelhas devido ao frio, e tentava encher o baldinho azul da patrulha canina com o gelo superficial que cobria o quintal. 

Kyungsoo não pode deixar de sorrir. Por muitos anos, odiou a escolha de Jongin de largar o Polo Norte — de largá-lo —, porém assistindo à dedicação com que o supervisor cuidava da criança, mesmo que seu trabalho tecnicamente tivesse terminado, fez com que visse o trabalho do Supervisor com outros olhos.

O sorriso sumiu quando Jongin o flagrou. Com uma irritação que surgia especialmente quando Kyungsoo estava por perto, soltou:

— Não tire os olhos do garoto, antes que perca a boa ação dele que pode acontecer a qualquer momento — Jongin cantarolou com falsa esperança. Kyungsoo rangeu os dentes, mas nada disse, preferindo seguir o conselho que lhe fora dado.

Nesse meio tempo Baekhyun se deu por satisfeito depois de encher o balde de uma neve que derreteria com facilidade uma vez que estivesse dentro de casa. Para o garotinho não fazia diferença, era notável pelo enorme sorriso que abriu mostrando a falta dos dois dentes da frente, quando conseguiu uma quantidade razoável de neve que não havia se misturado com a lama do chão.

Os dois elfos entraram para casa logo atrás da criança, Jongin relaxando os ombros suavemente quando sentiu o calor envolver seu corpo.

— Por onde essa criança passa, um rastro de destruição fica logo atrás. — O supervisor fez questão de apontar as marcas de lama que eram deixadas a cada passo de Baekhyun, conforme o gelo das suas botas derretiam por causa da temperatura da casa.

— Ele é só uma criança, Jongin — Kyungsoo cantarolou, saltitando por entre as pegadas que o levavam até a cozinha bem equipada.

Jongin duvidava que Baekhyun fosse só uma criança de seis anos e sim um filhote do demônio da Tanzânia e não filho de humanos. Ainda assim o supervisor não tirava os olhos do garotinho, por mais malvado que fosse, ele ainda era pequeno demais para entender a consequência de todas as suas ações.

Na ilha bem no centro do cômodo, Baekhyun mexia nos talheres, usando um banquinho para que tivesse altura o suficiente para se sobrepor a bancada de mármore. O supervisor notou como Kyungsoo encarava as ações do garotinho — fazer bolas de neve com o pegador de sorvete e as colocar em copos de cristais e tudo isso enquanto cantarolava uma música infantil, da qual Jongin não se preocupou em decorar.

Em um piscar de olhos, Baekhyun distribuiu os confeitos que havia achado quando se pendurou em um dos armários. Claro que, no meio de tudo isso, acabou esbarrando no pote de biscoitos amanteigados, derrubando tudo para felicidade do cachorro da família.

Kyungsoo até tentou detê-lo, porém Jongin o impediu, elfos não podiam interferir diretamente nas consequências das escolhas de seus pupilos. O Ajudante ficou emburrado, mas conhecia as regras muito bem.

Por fim, Baekhyun abriu a geladeira e colocou uma grande quantidade de calda nas duas taças que tinha feito, e saiu da cozinha sem nem se preocupar com o caos que deixava.

A primeira taça havia ficado no escritório na grande mesa de mogno bem em frente a cadeira que a mãe estava sentada. A mulher estava com o celular no ouvido e os olhos presos na tela do computador mal percebendo a presença do garotinho. Os olhos caídos da criança olhavam com expectativa para a mãe, que continuou focada no trabalho mesmo que fosse uma manhã de Natal. 

A única energia que ela gastou com o filho, foi o leve balançar de mão que o mandava sair do escritório. Baekhyun não se deixou abater, aquele tipo de comportamento era rotineiro e logo seu foco voltou para a taça que havia sobrado em suas mãozinhas. Fez o caminho que já conhecia de cor, até o quarto do irmão que ficava no final do corredor.

Como um típico adolescente, Baekbeom estava babando em seu travesseiro com um pé escapando da cama. Mas isso não impediu o garotinho de colocar a taça na mesa de cabeceira e pular em cima do irmão.

— _Hoje é domingo, dia mais lindo, tô flutuando igual uma canoa_ — Baekhyun cantava e pulava, ignorando os grunhidos irritados do irmão. — _Balanço o coqueiro o dia inteiro, amo domingo, a vida é boaaaa._

O garotinho riu alto quando o irmão finalmente acordou, Baekbeom quase o pegou no colo e o colocou para fora, mas seus olhos captaram a taça cheia de seus confeitos favoritos. 

— Quem colocou isso aqui pivete?

— Eu! É seu, come — Baekhyun falou ainda emaranhado nos cobertores que o irmão havia jogado nele — Flamingo é fruta?

— Por que tá acordado tão cedo num domingo? — Baekbeom reclamou pegando uma colherada e colocando na boca e com a mão livre começou a mexer no celular.

— É natal! — Baekhyun gritou empolgado.

— E daí? O papai não tá aqui, a mãe não vai fazer nada.

Baekhyun tentou não ficar desanimado, Baekbeom era um chato, que só tinha tempo para os seus amigos. Exatamente como estava fazendo naquele momento, com a cara grudada no celular, ignorando completamente a presença do menor.

— Chato! — Baekhyun mostrou a língua antes de sair correndo, os pezinhos batendo com força no chão.

O garotinho não correu para muito longe antes de ouvir o irmão chamá-lo aos berros. Jongin encarou Kyungsoo com um olhar convencido, aquela era uma cena comum na rotina do Supervisor, e o Ajudante não estava disposto a desistir na primeira travessura,

— O que tinha nesse copo??? — Baekbeom berrava, mesmo que Baekhyun já estivesse escondido dentro do enorme closet no quarto dos pais.

☃

O ajudante de Papai Noel estava farto de andar em círculos, Jongin parecia não entender o quanto aquele trabalho era sério para ele. Kyungsoo seria o único que não conseguiria fazer sua missão naquele ano e viraria chacota de toda a divisão. Para Jongin podia não ter diferença entre bons ou maus desempenhos, afinal para ele tudo se resumia a relatórios e regras. 

Baekhyun não havia saído do quarto e a hora passava, foi então que o elfo menor tomou a decisão de fazer alguma coisa. Não tinha sido difícil achar a criança, Jongin sempre sabia exatamente onde ela estava, tudo que Kyungsoo precisou foi prestar atenção no outro. 

O armário onde Baekhyun estava escondido, continha uma infinidade de ternos dos mais diferenciados tons de preto, cinza e azul marinho. Quase não dava para encontrar o garotinho, mas um terno marrom sempre balançava e o vento não chegava no cômodo. Kyungsoo se esgueirou por entre as roupas e se sentou ao lado do garoto e só então se materializou do jeito mais impactante que conseguiria, com muita purpurina e barulhos de brilho, sim todos os puruluns e porolons que confirmam a magicidade de um ser.

— Você aqui de novo! — Baekhyun disse maravilhado e o elfo não pode deixar de sorrir, amava a pureza das crianças.

— Sim, você parece tristinho, achei que precisasse de companhia.

— Baekbeom não quis comer meu bingsu, nem tinha neve sobrando pra mim e mesmo assim eu dei pra ele! — Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com as mãos – A Nana diz que não posso falar com estranhos.

— Sua mãe?

— Não, bobinho, a Nana — Baekhyun riu, como se Kyungsoo devesse saber quem era a tal pessoa. E logo em seguida tapou a boca de novo.

— A Nana está certa, mas você me viu ontem! 

— Sim, você estava brigando com o moço bonito — Baekhyun vasculhou o ambiente procurando pela outra pessoa que tinha visto na noite passada — Cadê ele?

— Ele é bobo, deve estar por aí fazendo coisas de adulto — Kyungsoo falou, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente Jongin estaria ouvindo a conversa. 

— Meu pai vive fazendo coisa de adulto, por isso nunca está em casa — Baekhyun segredou sem esconder careta de nojo que tomava seu rosto. — A gente podia brincar na neve, eu nunca consegui fazer um boneco de neve grandão sozinho e Baekbeom sempre reclama de ficar molhado.

Baekhyun saiu arrastando Kyungsoo até estarem do lado de fora. O garoto continuava a conversa pouco linear e as vezes sem sentido, mas o elfo estava acostumado a brincar com os pequenos. O garotinho nem mesmo questionou quando o elfo fez os bonecos de neve dançarem Baby Shark, depois que Baekhyun o ensinou a coreografia.

A brincadeira acabou quando a mãe, surgiu na porta do quintal para chamar Baekhyun para o almoço. A criança parecia relutante em se afastar, mas logo limpou a neve da calça e abraçou Kyungsoo rapidamente.

— A gente pode brincar depois? — Baekhyun perguntou baixinho — A mamãe sempre fica brava quando não obedeço quando a Nana não está aqui.

Kyungsoo sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, ajustando o gorro do menino, para cobrir as orelhas que insistiam em escapar do tecido. E o observou partir. Em cima da árvore, Jongin que os observava de longe, aterrissou ao lado do Ajudante.

— Ele não é tão ruim assim — Kyungsoo logo adicionou antes que o supervisor começasse um discurso para fazer Kyungsoo desistir.

— O irmão dele comeu terra por causa dele.

— Baek estava tentando agradar, só não tinha ninguém para perguntar sobre a receita.

— Baek? — Jongin arqueou uma sobrancelha — São melhores amigos agora?

— Se viesse brincar com a gente, talvez pudesse o chamar assim também — Kyungsoo provocou antes de teletransportar e deixar Jongin sozinho no frio invernal.

☃

— A comida da Nana era mais gostosa — Baekhyun remexia o almoço de um lado para o outro sem realmente comer. 

Só estavam Baekhyun, a mãe e o irmão sentados à mesa, comendo a comida indiana desagradável, era o único lugar que entregava no natal. A mulher olhou para o garoto impaciente, deixando um suspiro passar pelos lábios. O adolescente parecia não se importar com a comida insossa, comendo enquanto mexia no celular por debaixo da mesa.

— Coma sua comida, a agência de domésticas só poderá enviar uma nova empregada amanhã, até isso é o que temos. 

— E a Nana? — Baekhyun insistiu, estando muito acostumada com a presença da mulher na maior parte dos seus dias.

— Foi embora, é isso que acontece com pessoas que roubam Baekhyun — Baekbeom falou cansado da ladainha do irmão.

Não conseguiu acreditar no que seu irmão havia dito, _sua Nana_ era boa. Baekhyun segurou as lágrimas, não queria chorar na frente da mãe, mas o sentimento de abandono crescia mais do que nunca na pequena criança. A babá era a única pessoa que brincava com ele, e sempre o tratava bem, mesmo que o obrigasse a fazer o dever ou praticar o piano que tanto detestava. Agora Baekhyun estava sozinho, e se sentia pequeno e impotente.

Depois do almoço, o brilho da manhã animada já não preenchia o semblante de Baekhyun, que passava os dedinhos pelas teclas do piano sem a menor vontade, mas pelo menos quando praticava, conseguia alguns minutos de atenção da mãe. Não foi preciso muita observação para Kyungsoo notar o quão solitário ele era.

Kyungsoo sentou na banqueta ao lado do garoto e o observou tocar por um tempo, o som que os pequenos dedos reproduziam eram muito bons comparado a idade de quem estava conduzindo a música. 

— Acha que a Nana pode voltar se o papai não estiver mais bravo?

— Ele estava brabo?

— Sim, papai sempre grita e fica vermelho quando está bravo, mas ele nunca me tirou a Nana — a voz infantil estava triste, mesmo que o som do piano fosse animado — Posso te contar um segredo? — perguntou olhando para o Elfo, sem se importar em perder inúmeras notas. Kyungsoo concordou com um aceno — Nana não fez nada de errado.

Então do seu jeito Baekhyun contou a Kyungsoo como queria que o pai passasse o Natal com a família. As mãozinhas puxaram o Elfo até o quintal e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiram cavar o gelo tirando a carteira e as chaves debaixo das camadas de neve. 

Na cabeça do pequeno Baekhyun, se ele sumisse com tudo, o pai seria obrigado a ficar em casa, mas no mundo dos adultos uma simples ligação era o suficiente para conseguir um chaveiro, segundas vias de cartões eram entregues e voos podiam ser reagendados.

— Se eu falar para mamãe a Nana pode voltar? — Baekhyun perguntou já planejando fazer um desenho bem bonito para fazer a mulher sorrir.

Kyungsoo queria muito que tudo se resolvesse, porém humanos eram complicados, e nada garantia que a empregada voltasse a trabalhar com aquela família depois de toda a humilhação que havia passado. 

— Talvez se a Nana receber um pedido de desculpas.

— E presentes! Você pode me levar até a casa dela? A árvore tá cheia, eu nem abri os meus, os filhos da Nana podem ficar — Baekhyun falava animado correndo para debaixo da árvore, puxando caixas atrás de caixas.

— Não pode sair com uma criança de casa — Jongin falou surgindo de lugar nenhum, assustando Kyungsoo.

— É só um teletransporte rápido, Jongin, não seja um pé no saco — Kyungsoo respondeu cansado de ter alguém se intrometendo no seu trabalho — É completamente seguro.

— Você só está incentivando o senso de impunidade dele! 

— E você está sendo muito duro! — Uma risada seca saiu pela boca de Jongin. Os dois elfos se encararam completamente enfurecidos.

— Esqueci que o Sr. Ajudante de Papai Noel pode ser compreensivo e maleável com todos, menos comigo! — Jongin falou em tom cortante. 

O supervisor não queria ter dito aquilo, existiam motivos plausíveis para que Kyungsoo não levasse Baekhyun até a casa da empregada. A mãe do menino poderia se preocupar, ou arranjar mais problemas para a pobre babá que provavelmente morreria do coração ao ver o menino rico sozinho no lado da cidade em que morava. Ao invés disso, Jongin se deixou ser dominado pelo rancor que ainda permanecia em seu âmago. 

Ambos eram muito mais jovens, e o fato de Kyungsoo não ter aceitado bem que ele preferia ser qualquer coisa do que um Ajudante, não deveria mais o afetar, mas afetava. O laço que eles tinham parecia ser indestrutível, mas derreteu tão rápido quanto bonecos de neve em dias ensolarados.

— Você está seriamente se comparando a uma criança? — Foi que um irritado Kyungsoo respondeu, porque era claro que ele ainda se sentia traído por Jongin só ter dito o que faria quando não tinha mais como esconder.

— Faz o que bem entender, mas lide com as consequências, ao menos uma vez na vida. — Jongin tinha lavado as mãos para aquela ou qualquer outra situação. Ainda sem acreditar que o Papai Noel tinha mesmo colocado os dois para trabalharem juntos.

— Não quero que briguem igual ao papai e mamãe — Baekhyun choramingou, segurando a barra do suéter de Jongin. 

O lamento infantil fez a raiva borbulhante dos dois elfos esfriar. Ambos se encararam envergonhados do comportamento. Eles trabalhavam para o Papai Noel e aquele comportamento não era nada digno. 

— Então Baekhyun já foi contar pra sua mãe? — Jongin perguntou se rendendo um pouquinho as ideias de Kyungsoo.

☃

Para Baekhyun, encarar a mãe e admitir a culpa parecia uma tarefa impossível. O garotinho ficou parado em frente ao escritório com medo de abrir a porta. Kyungsoo sorria e o olhava com expectativa, mas foi Jongin que segurou sua mão e apertou. 

Respirando fundo, o garoto puxou a maçaneta, colocando a cabeça na porta.

— Mamãe?

Do lado de fora os dois elfos estavam presos em um silêncio pesado. Nenhum deles lembrava da última vez que ficaram completamente sozinhos. Jongin abriu a boca algumas vezes sem conseguir desenterrar um assunto que pudessem ter em comum. 

Kyungsoo não tinha coragem de olhar para cima, sentia falta de Jongin, porém o orgulho o impedia de romper aquela tensão estranha. Queria desesperadamente voltar para a época em que os dois eram adolescentes despreocupados que ficavam empoleirados na janela da Mamãe Noel, atrás de doces e biscoitos.

— Jongin… Eu realmente– 

–– Mamãe vai me levar até a Nana, deu certo! — Baekhyun interrompeu Kyungsoo contando animadamente sobre a conversa que teve com a mãe.

Jongin observou Kyungsoo conversar com a criança e se sentiu cada vez mais deslocado. Baekhyun levaria um pedido de desculpas para a babá, assim como presentes para as crianças da ex-funcionária.

— Acho que meu trabalho terminou por aqui — Jongin disse bem baixinho, observando o elfo e a criança se afastarem.

☃

Apesar de não conhecer pessoalmente os filhos da babá, Baekhyun conhecia milhares de histórias que a mulher costumava contar. Era por isso que se arrastava debaixo da grande árvore de natal, repleta de presentes intocados. Não chegou a abrir nenhum dos embrulhos, tendo que confiar na sua intuição e no barulho que as caixas faziam quando as sacudia com as pequenas mãos.

Por fim escolheu três presentes, orgulhoso de sua busca. A animação e a curiosidade permeavam como fios elétricos por todo corpo de Baekhyun. De súbito se aproximou de Kyungsoo. O elfo estava distraído, com o olhar a quilômetros e se assustou ao notar o garotinho surgir em sua frente.

— Hey, você consegue saber o que tem lá dentro? — Baekhyun apontou para as caixas de presente que havia selecionado e deixado num cantinho.

— Hmmm… — Kyungsoo segurou o próprio queixo, franzindo a testa. Talvez tivesse que se encolher e entrar dentro da caixa, mas não se sentia tão confortável em lugares pequenos e escuros. — Jongin provavelmente faria um trabalho melhor que eu.

Porém o supervisor não estava em lugar nenhum para ser encontrado. Kyungsoo sentiu um peso no peito, mas ignorou, estava acostumado em não ter Jongin por perto. Baekhyun notou o olhar do elfo e mesmo sendo uma criança pequena reconheceu aquele olhar. 

— A gente pode ir atrás dele! — Baekhyun disse animado, adorava bancar o detetive

— Não acho que ele quer ser encontrado — Kyungsoo respondeu com um sorriso amargo.

Sabia que as coisas entre os dois poderiam ser melhores, mas ambos eram orgulhosos demais. Seu estômago ainda borbulhava toda vez que seus olhos encontravam os de Jongin, só que mesmo que tentasse sorrir parecia que todos os músculos da face estavam congelados. Não desabafaria sobre aquilo com uma criança, no entanto. Por mais maduro que Baekhyun fosse, ele tinha apenas seis anos e os problemas de Kyungsoo eram muito mais complexos do que o garotinho podia sonhar.

— Acho que ele ia ficar feliz se a gente fosse atrás dele — Baekhyun falou, tirando Kyungsoo de seu mundinho particular. 

— Jongin prefere qualquer coisa que me deixe bem longe dele.

— Não, não. Ele tá sempre olhando pra você — A fala de Baekhyun fez Kyungsoo quase tropeçar nos próprios pés, o coração bateu em fúria até que ele se acalmasse e voltasse a parecer inafetado.

Aquilo não poderia ser verdade, não precisava ser nenhum gênio para chegar àquela conclusão. Era apenas a mente infantil fantasiando sobre situações inexistentes. Jongin não suportava sua presença fazia tempos, não deveria deixar se iludir pelas afirmações de Baekhyun.

— E se a gente fizesse cookies pra ele? — Baekhyun perguntou subitamente depois de um momento de silêncio. Olhava com expectativa para o Ajudante de Papai Noel — Tá meio congelado, mas a gente consegue um pouco de terra pra massa. — Kyungsoo jogou a cabeça numa risada que fez até lágrimas brotarem no canto dos olhos, fazendo o garotinho inflar as bochechas, contrariado.

— Cookies não são feitos com terra de verdade — Kyungsoo explicou alisando os cabelos lisos de Baekhyun. Se agachou até ficar do tamanho dele e confessou baixinho: — Mesmo se eu aparecesse com todos os cookies da Mamãe Noel, provavelmente o Jongin não gostaria, porque vieram de mim.

— Ah! — Baekhyun suspirou — Mamãe costumava a amar quando o papai trazia flores das viagens, mas agora ela só fica mais triste quando acontece…

— Tem coisas que nem presentes podem resolver.

O humor pensativo de Baekhyun não durou muito tempo. Ele estava muito empolgado quando entrou no carro com a mãe e o irmão. As ruas estavam cobertas de neve, então dirigiam com cuidado, assim tiveram a oportunidade de observar as luzes que começavam a acender nas casas vizinhas.

Quanto mais se afastavam do bairro luxuoso em que moravam, as casas se tornavam mais amontoadas ou sobrados em cima de lojinhas de conveniência. Apesar do frio, as ruas continuavam amontoadas de casais ou grupos de amigos. Baekhyun virou o rosto achando nojento quando um desses casais acabou se beijando. Baekbeom, no entanto, suspirou baixinho, se perguntando se viveria algo assim no ano seguinte.

Eles tiveram que estacionar ainda distante de onde a babá morava. As roupas novas e caras chamaram a atenção quando os três subiram a rua cheia de casas que mais pareciam um conglomerado de puxadinhos. Baekhyun não parecia entender como as pessoas moravam em casas tão pequenas, mas estava achando tudo muito divertido. 

Assim que Nana abriu a porta, ficou surpresa por encontrar os Byuns parados ali. Baekhyun correu para abraçá-la e apesar de retribuir o afeto, os olhos da mulher eram cautelosos. Pode notar também o olhar enciumado que recebeu da antiga patroa. 

Acabou por convidá-los para entrar, não tinha vergonha da casa pobre, era fruto do seu trabalho e fazia sempre o seu melhor. A conversa que aconteceu na pequena sala que não estava completamente aquecida, tinha sido um pouco estranha. A Sr.ª Byun se desculpou em nome da família, estando disposta a fazer um cheque e pedindo para que voltasse trabalhar na casa deles.

Baekhyun parecia realmente culpado quando pediu desculpas com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto cheio de lágrimas. O orgulho da babá doía em pensar em aceitar aquele trabalho de volta. Queria estar em uma posição onde pudesse negar, porém pessoas como ela não tinham a opção de negar um trabalho como aquele. 

Enquanto os adultos conversavam, Baekhyun entregou os brinquedos para os filhos da Nana brincando com as crianças da sua idade como há muito tempo não fazia. A risada dos pequenos chamou a atenção das duas mulheres que olharam com ternura para a cena que acontecia. Era bonito observar os quatro brincarem como se não houvesse uma enorme barreira social entre eles.

Invisível Jongin observava como tudo acontecia e ficava feliz em mudar o relatório de Baekhyun. 

— Achei que tivesse ido embora — Kyungsoo falou em seu ouvido o fazendo pular.

— Um supervisor nunca deixa o trabalho pela metade. 

Kyungsoo observava Jongin com atenção. Ele parecia tão bonito e concentrado escrevendo em sua planilha. Estava tão perto que podia sentir seu cheiro, o mesmo que às vezes penetrava em seus sonhos. Um cheiro amadeirado, como uma floresta inteira de pinheiros, muito diferente do seu próprio, mas que se mesclavam em uma fragrância atrativa.

— Me desculpa, por não entender você — Kyungsoo falou, impelido por todo aquele clima de confissão e perdão que rondava a pequena casa. O pedido inesperado assustou Jongin que olhou para o Ajudante de Papai Noel sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

Jongin encarou os olhos grandes por longos segundos, tentando ver o que existia além daquela frase. Se apenas por um minuto pudesse ser completamente sincero consigo mesmo, ele admitiria que estava cansado de ignorar Kyungsoo, de se sentir sempre magoado, principalmente de sentir falta do outro elfo.

Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa e nenhuma palavra saiu. Havia um bolo em sua garganta. Era difícil admitir que também tinha errado e que não queria ter se afastado daquele jeito, que era apenas um adolescente agindo de forma estúpida.

Sentiu sua mão ser envolvida com suavidade pela mão de Kyungsoo, os dígitos fazendo um carinho suave na pele macia. Como se o Ajudante de Papai Noel entendesse bem o turbilhão de emoções que Jongin passava naquele momento. 

— A-acho melhor a gente ir, eles estão indo embora — Jongin disse quebrando a bolha que ambos estavam envolvidos no momento.

Kyungsoo deu um passo para trás, a ponta das orelhas vermelhas e um gosto amargo da rejeição na boca. Não sabia o que esperava, mas ser ignorado não era o que imaginava quando notou todas as emoções que tomaram a face de Jongin. 

Com um suspiro derrotado, Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e se teletransportou de volta para a casa dos Byuns.

☃

Jongin já deveria ter ido embora, Baekhyun tinha um relatório aceitável para que recebesse um presente, mesmo que fosse praticamente no final do Natal. Entretanto ainda estava escondido no quarto de brinquedos se sentindo um completo idiota repassando a cena que tinha acontecido na casa da babá vez após outra. 

Deveria ter encarado a situação de frente, sozinho naquele quarto conseguia imaginar milhões de formas diferentes para terminar aquela conversa. Tinha estragado tudo para variar. Do que adiantava toda a organização que mantinha no trabalho se não conseguia ter os mesmos feitos na vida pessoal.

O fato de Kyungsoo ter levado anos para finalmente o entender ainda o magoava. Mas se fosse sincero, Jongin não tinha se esforçado para ser entendido. Achava que as coisas iam se resolver, por bem ou por mal. Os anos foram passando e aquela fagulha ainda existia entre eles.

Quando não estava muito preso em todo rancor, Jongin imaginava uma situação como a que estava: o Ajudante de Papai Noel, sendo o responsável pela criança que ele supervisionava.

Talvez fosse por aquele motivo que ansiasse tanto pelas noites de Natal, como se milagrosamente as coisas se resolvessem só por causa de uma coincidência. Jongin riu amargo, não notando a presença do garotinho que entrou de fininho pela porta e via lentamente o elfo se materializar em sua frente.

Com um sorriso arteiro Baekhyun se sentou ao lado de Jongin. O elfo achava que estava completamente invisível, mas se assustou quando as mãozinhas puxaram a barra do seu suéter. Sempre era difícil se esconder de crianças que sabiam o que procurar.

Baekhyun queria brincar. A criança estava habituada a partidas e sabia que em breve os moços mágicos iriam embora. E aquele era seu jeitinho de mostrar que queria deixar boas memórias com os elfos.

No quarto de Baekhyun no meio de um monte de pecinhas de lego estava Kyungsoo, olhando o manual como se as letrinhas miúdas tivessem xingamentos a todos os seus antepassados, Jongin não pode controlar a risadinha que deixou escapar. 

Apesar do Ajudante de Papai Noel ser muito proficiente em magia, seus dedos gordos nunca se deram bem com os encaixes e parafusos dos brinquedos que os elfos mais jovens construíam para que fossem entregues no Natal. 

Assim Kyungsoo notou que não estava mais sozinho no quarto, olhou para cima notando o sorriso divertido no rosto de Jongin. A tensão presente circulava entre os dois como descargas elétricas.

Alheio a tudo isso Baekhyun continuou a tagarelar sobre o quanto queria montar aquele e tinha cansado de esperar o pai para ajudá-lo. Sentou-se ao lado de Kyungsoo e sem escolha Jongin seguiu a deixa do garoto.

Os três trabalharam com afinco, bom Kyungsoo tentou ajudar, mas as pecinhas pareciam não se encaixar. E depois que ele sugeriu pela terceira vez resolver tudo com mágica Baekhyun e Jongin simplesmente desistiram de ter sua ajuda. 

A tensão entre os dois elfos foi diminuindo lentamente enquanto se deixavam aproveitar da presença um do outro sem ficar revivendo o passado. As histórias infantis e absurdas de Baekhyun ajudavam a manter o clima leve. 

Naquela sala, era como se o tempo tivesse parado, mal sentiram as horas passarem até a pulseira mágica — que canalizava os poderes élficos para cumprirem desejos de Natal — começar a brilhar. 

Baekhyun olhou alarmado, sendo tranquilizado rapidamente por Kyungsoo. A pulseira não causava nenhum dano, o Papai Noel cuidava bem deles. Era apenas um aviso que o tempo estava acabando.

— Então decidiu o que vai querer? — Kyungsoo perguntou com expectativa.

Baekhyun parecia pensativo e por mais que os elfos listassem tudo o que ele poderia querer, nenhum dos brinquedos enchiam seus olhos.

— Não precisa ser um brinquedo — Jongin sugeriu, já tinha visto crianças ganharem globos de neve encantados ou viagens inexplicáveis, tudo era possível com a magia do natal.

— Só queria um Natal em família — Baekhyun falou baixinho, como se achasse impossível algo assim acontecer.

Kyungsoo riu completamente empolgado, nunca um presente de Natal tinha sido tão fácil de arranjar. Assim se concentrou e pode-se ouvir um rugido baixo do motor de um carro na rua que fez o cachorro no andar debaixo começar a latir e Baekhyun correr para a janela. 

Os olhos da criança brilharam ao ver o carro do pai. Ele passou correndo pelos elfos e desceu as escadas em velocidade, quase dando de encontro com a mãe que ia avisar que o jantar estava na mesa. 

— Papai está em casa! — Baekhyun falou sem esconder a empolgação.

— Se for mais umas das suas graci- 

— Não é, juro de dedinho — Baekhyun interrompeu a mãe com convicção.

E como se para provar que estava certo, a porta de entrada se abrira e um homem de altura mediana e casacos grossos, passou pela porta.

Baekhyun correu em disparada se jogando nos braços do pai que o pegou no colo e depois de retirar os sapatos caminhou lentamente até a esposa para depositar um beijo em seus cabelos.

A mulher sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, não lembrava a última vez que o marido havia sido realmente caloroso com ela. Naquele ano ela nem mesmo tinha preparado uma grande ceia, pois no último Natal ficara plantada até de madrugada esperando a volta do marido junto com os filhos. 

Para o Sr. Byun, aquele dia era como qualquer outro, mas naquela noite sentiu falta de ficar em casa com a família enquanto brincavam e conversavam. Ele não se lembrava quando tinha parado de se importar, até ser atingido por uma culpa tão grande que não lhe deu outra alternativa a não ser voltar para casa imediatamente. 

Naquela noite o jantar foi animado como a tempos não era naquela família, mesmo que fosse apenas comida congelada e a sobremesa uma torta holandesa dessas que ficavam na parte de frios do mercado. Até Baekbeom que preferia a música de seus earpods a voz dos seus pais, se juntou ao redor da lareira quando ajudaram Baekhyun a terminar de montar os legos que tinha começado com os elfos no final da tarde.

Debaixo do batente da porta da cozinha, Jongin fungava baixinho. Mesmo que fosse um supervisor rígido, era completamente fraco para finais felizes como o que passava na frente dos seus olhos. 

Era por isso que amava o Natal e se esforçava tanto para que tudo seguisse o protocolo correto. Se bem que daquela vez, estava presenciando um milagre de Natal. As coisas tinham saído da ordem que ele tanto prezava e ainda assim dado um resultado melhor do que podia imaginar. Como diziam por aí "seja rico, ou seja, pobre o velhinho sempre vem".

A risadinha baixa de Kyungsoo o fez encarar o Ajudante de Papai Noel, que claramente ria da sua cara. Sem deixar barato, Jongin o empurrou com o ombro, apenas para não perder o costume. 

Por um segundo apenas se encararam, como se enxergassem a alma um do outro e por fim sorriram, e a muito tempo não faziam isso. 

— Me desculpe, eu deveria ter falado direito com você — Jongin disse em um suspiro. 

Kyungsoo apenas sorriu mais, dando de ombros. Aquilo não era importante, ambos foram infantis e egoístas. Não precisavam ficar remoendo aquilo de novo e de novo.

— Eca! Vocês estão debaixo do visco! — Baekhyun falou com uma careta. O garoto se aproximava da cozinha na intenção de tomar um copo d'água depois de todo doce que havia comido.

Os elfos se encararam, Jongin arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio e Kyungsoo deu meio sorriso.

— Sabe… O Papai Noel preza muito por tradições natalinas — Kyungsoo se aproximou lentamente enlaçando a cintura de Jongin.

— Claro, eu não beijaria você de outra forma — Jongin falou se inclinando na direção de Kyungsoo. 

— Nem eu — foi tudo o que Kyungsoo pode dizer antes de sentir os lábios macios de Jongin acariciando os seus levemente. 

Aquele breve toque tinha sido o suficiente para despertar a faísca a muito adormecida. Eles se derreteram no abraço um do outro, como dois líquidos feitos para ficarem misturados. 

— Eu realmente preciso beber água — Baekhyun resmungou, fazendo-os se separarem em meio às risadas e teletransportarem para onde pudessem aproveitar seu milagre de Natal sem interrupções.

  
  


> _Como o sentimento de desatar a fita de um presente  
>  Sinto assim sempre que vou te encontrar_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. As músicas que citei foram:  
> 1 -[ Domingo Abacaxi Flamingo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NL2ZHPji3Z0) \- Bolofofos (sim eu tenho primos que não conseguem parar de ouvir essa música) 
> 
> 2 -[ O velinho (Natal)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JF8XVOfkfw) \- Dominguinhos
> 
> 3 -[ Christmas Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWcurfJnsIM) \- EXO
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/porradoyixing?s=09)


End file.
